Sheer Curiosity
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: When Hermione coaxes Ron to follow Harry on one of his late night escapades, they find much more than they bargained for. Will they sieze their opportunity to act on their feelings for each other? Or will they be too surprised at their findings? ONE-SHOT


**What can I say, this just popped into my head! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. ;)**

**I'm still taking requests, for anyone who is interested!**

**harrys-girl-4-life**

* * *

><p>"I'll catch up with you in the morning, then," Harry announced, standing up from his chair and looking up at the clock on the wall in the common room.<p>

"Where the hell are you going, mate? It's almost midnight!" Ron exclaimed.

"I...er...left something in the lockers after Quidditch practice," Harry fumbled.

"And you need it this very moment?" Hermione asked.

"I...yeah...it's a book. For McGonagall's class in the morning," Harry replied, biting his lip and edging closer to the portrait hole.

"A book, Harry? In the locker rooms?" Hermione asked, sounding skeptical.

"Er...yeah, a book. I just...have to go. I'll see you later!" Harry quickly slung the invisibility cloak over himself and disappeared through the portrait hole before his friends could protest further.

"A book? A bloody _book_? How thick does he think we are?" Ron exclaimed.

"What could he possibly be after?" Hermione wondered aloud, looking sideways at the boy sitting next to her on the small couch across from Harry's recently abandoned chair.

"I dunno, 'Mione," Ron replied, sinking back into the couch.

A thick silence settled over the two as they sat there, pressed together on the too small couch. Suddenly, they became very aware of their bodies as they touched and brushed up against each other. Hermione had recently started wearing too-small uniforms in the hopes that Ron would finally notice her. Now, as they sat on that small couch, he was all too aware of her long, smooth leg as it brushed up against his, of her short skirt as it slid further and further up her creamy thighs, and of how her lacy black bra was showing through her thin, tight, and partially unbuttoned uniform shirt. He bit his lip and looked away as his mind started to go places it shouldn't be going, and his body began to react.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Ron's gaze traveled down her breasts. She swallowed hard as he bit his lip and looked away, allowing her eyes to roam his body. They had both discarded their robes, ties, socks, and shoes long ago, and Ron now sat next to her in a pair of slacks and a white uniform shirt, unbuttoned about halfway. His chest, or at least, what she could see of his chest, was only slightly tanned and mostly freckled, but definitely lean and toned. She licked her lips longingly as he stretched his legs out and arched his back, trying to relax. Their eyes met for a split second before they looked away, blushing.

The sexual tension that had settled over the two was thicker than Hagrid's hair, and Hermione wasn't going to be able to take much more of this before she exploded. She knew she could have her way with him, if she tried hard enough.

It was time to go for it.

"That's it," she said, standing up.

Ron startled at her sudden movement and stared at her incredulously.

"What's it?" He asked nervously.

"We are not just going to sit here like two idiots with nothing better to do!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Madam?" Ron demanded.

"Let's go find Harry," she said, with a mischievous glint in her eye that Ron hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Find him? Why?"

"Sheer curiosity. You can't tell me you don't want to know what he's up to! Let's go find out."

"But what if he's...meeting a girl or something! They could be...well...shagging or God knows what!"

"That's their problem then, isn't it?" Hermione asked, a dangerous look in her eye. "Come on, Ron...let's go find Harry. It could be fun..." She trailed off and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. She had to stifle a giggle when Ron gasped...they were standing so closely now that her breasts were pressing against his chest.

"I...er...well...I s'pose we could..." Ron stammered, cheeks flaming.

"Come on, Ron. I'm going with or with out you, but you know as well as I do that we'd have more fun together...come with me, Ron," she coaxed.

He gulped as her voice dropped to a rather sexy whisper. He was sure that she didn't mean it to sound that way...at least, he didn't think she did...but that's sure how it sounded to him. Hermione was very good at getting her own way.

"Er...yeah, sure. Whatever you want, 'Mione." Ron struggled to get the words out.

"Excellent," she breathed. "Harry took the invisibility cloak, so we're going to have to use disillusionment charms, but I'm going to modify them, alright?"

"Modify them how?"

"I'm going to combine a couple different spells so that no one can see us, but we can still see each other."

"Sounds brilliant," he said, trying...but failing, to keep his eyes off her chest.

"Hold still," she commanded, then tapped him sharply on the head with her wand. She watched as he disappeared before repeating the action on her own head.

"That should do it, let's go," Hermione said, leading him toward the portrait hole.

Ron pushed the painting open, then hopped through before helping Hermione through. They waited with bated breath as the Fat Lady looked around.

"What? Who's there?" she asked, looking around. "Peeves?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and took off down the hallway, not stopping until they had set foot on the front lawn.

"It worked!" She exclaimed gleefully. "She couldn't see us but I can see you!"

"Nicely done, Hermione. Really brilliant!" Ron congratulated her.

"Thanks, Ron," she said, squeezing his hand before dropping it as if she'd just realized she was holding it and blushing furiously.

"Quidditch pitch," he said, grabbing her hand and taking off running again.

Together they ran across the moonlight lawn until they reached the Quidditch pitch, where two brooms were flying around.

"D'you think...that's Harry?" Hermione panted.

"Gotta be, but who's...the other one?" Ron asked.

"I dunno...let's get closer!" with that, she headed off toward the bleachers, followed closely by Ron.

Together they stood on one of the bleachers, looking up at the two circling figures. That was when Hermione spotted it...a glimmer of blonde hair, silver in the moonlight.

"Is that...no...it couldn't be..." Hermione stammered in shock.

"What?" Ron asked, tearing his eyes away from her heaving chest.

"It's...it's..._Malfoy_!" She nearly screeched.

"Shhh!" He clapped his hand over her mouth. "They can still hear us...wait...what?"

"It's _Malfoy_!" she hissed, pointing at the figure as it got closer and closer.

"No way...no way in hell..." Ron shook his head violently.

The figure stopped directly in front of them and called out into the night.

"Are you going to catch me?" The sickeningly familiar voice of Draco Malfoy taunted.

"Hell yeah, I am," Another, even more sickeningly familiar voice answered, as dark haired figure on a broomstick zoomed up and caught the first, blonde haired figure around the waist.

"Good," the blonde growled as the dark haired one attacked him with a searing kiss.

Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped as the broomstick figures sank to the ground, attached at the lips.

"Oh, God. Oh my God." Hermione gasped. "Oh my _God_."

The two boys were now rolling around in the grass, snogging roughly and pulling at each other's clothes.

"Showers," they heard Harry growl before the two figures were stumbling toward the lockers, trying to snog each other and walk at the same time.

"Bloody fucking hell," Ron muttered. "I can't believe that...I can't believe he...oh my God!"

"He never even told us he was gay, and here he is, sneaking off to shag Malfoy in the showers..._Malfoy_, of all people!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We...we don't know that they're shagging..." Ron stammered.

"You saw them, that's going to lead to shagging for sure."

"But...it doesn't...it couldn't...no!"

"They're _snogging_ their way to the _showers_!"

"No!"

"There's only one way to find out, Ronald."

"But...I don't..."

"Let's follow them," Hermione said, eyes burning with excitement.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No! Maybe so...c'mon, Ron. It really wouldn't be any different from you fucking me, except they're two guys!"

Ron's mouth went completely dry at the thought of fucking Hermione, and the erection that he'd been trying to fight off all night started to grow.

"But...but..." he stammered.

"You are coming with me," she said firmly, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the lockers. The double entendre of her words left him speechless and he followed after her, no longer caring where they were going or what they were going to see.

Hermione dragged him on, her heart pounding and her groin tingling with anticipation. She may hate (okay, really, REALLY hate) Malfoy, but the bloke was smoking hot and she couldn't even imagine what watching him and Harry would be like. As an added bonus, she had Ron with her, and she had a feeling that things were going to end well tonight. Suddenly, Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, are we absolutely sure they can't see us?" he asked, palms outstretched.

She spun to look at him, but as she did so her breast brushed against his hand and he inhaled sharply.

"They definitely can't see us, but they'll be able to hear us, so be quiet!" She hissed, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. As they entered, soft footsteps and moans echoed off the walls, and Hermione swallowed hard.

"Oh, Merlin..." she whispered.

"What are you getting us into, Hermione?" Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Shhhh..." she said, waving a hand at him. She listened for a moment before creeping away through the lockers, bent over slightly as she tried to tiptoe as quietly as possible.

Ron gulped as Hermione tiptoed away, bent at the waist so much that her too short skirt was barely covering her tight ass. Cursing his male hormones, and Hermione's incredible body, he followed.

Hermione held out her hand in front of Ron, stopping the pair of them directly across from a vacant, yet steaming shower. She stood there, listening to the growled words and soft moans echoing off the walls and trying to ignore the heat flooding her body as she listened to the erotic sounds.

"Hermione," Ron hissed, sitting next to her on a long wooden bench.

"What?" She whispered back.

"We shouldn't be in here!" He said, shifting uncomfortably. All he wanted to do was get away before Hermione noticed his growing erection and freaked out. He just wanted to hide in his room and have a nice wank like on any other night.

"I know," she whispered back, not looking at him, but keeping her eyes peeled for the couple making the noises.

"Then let's go!" He pleaded.

"No! I'm not going anywhere, Ron, and neither are you. We might despise Malfoy, but Harry obviously doesn't, and besides..." she trailed off, biting down on the side of her lip.

"Besides what?"

"It is rather...exciting, isn't it?" She asked, blushing slightly as her eyes flickered over the slight bulge in his trousers.

"Exciting? Listening to my best friend shag my worst enemy and hoping no one gets caught? You call that exciting? Playing Quidditch is exciting, 'Mione, not sneaking around in locker rooms at night."

"Not that kind of exciting, you idiot. The other kind of exciting! The 'I'm sitting in a dark locker room in the middle of the night listening to the strangled moans of blinding pleasure coming from two impassioned lovers as they...' holy shit..." she trailed off as Ron tried to get himself past the extremely descriptive language she was using to describe what they were hearing.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I..."

"Why...do you...still...have clothes...on?" Harry's voice growled, cutting him off. The boys came into view across from them as a very tan, muscular, and shirtless Harry pushed a very pale, much leaner, and fully clothed Draco up against the wall, biting and sucking on his neck.

Ron's jaw just about hit the floor as he stared at the couple. He couldn't believe that Harry...the same Harry he'd known since his first day at Hogwarts, was snogging and undressing their sworn enemy right in front of his very eyes. A sharp gasp from beside him reminded him of Hermione's presence as he watched Harry rid Draco of his shirt, then start loosening his belt.

"Oh, fuck," Hermione breathed.

"'Mione, I...shit..." he whispered, turning to look at her. He'd never heard Hermione swear before tonight and he'd turned to comment, but now all he could look at were her heaving breasts as they strained against the thin fabric of her blouse, and the one tiny, fragile looking button between her breasts that was having a seemingly very difficult time keeping her shirt closed. Blood began to rush to his groin as he envisioned what could happen if that button popped.

"Bloody hell, this is the hottest damn thing I've ever seen," Hermione whispered, watching Draco throw his head back in pleasure as Harry slid his hand into his pants and started to rub him, biting at his neck the whole time.

Ron turned back to look at the boys and nearly died as he watched Harry's hand disappear inside Draco's jeans. Against his will, he hardened further as he watched Harry rub his partner's cock. He hated the blonde, for sure, and he wasn't to keen on the whole gay sex thing either, but watching them was still incredibly arousing, especially with being so close to Hermione and the pair of them being able to hear every breath and moan that came from the couple. Gritting his teeth as his erection strained at the front of his pants, he turned to look again at that tiny, fragile button on the front of Hermione's shirt.

_"If that thing pops, I might just pop with it," _he thought to himself as he watched it wiggle a little looser with each breath Hermione took. He tried to adjust his trousers to be more comfortable, but it only made him want even more to touch himself. Better yet, to touch Hermione...to feel her whole beautiful body, to feel her small hands all over his body..._"Oh, God...I can't take much more of this!"_

Hermione watched the two boys as they continued undressing and groping each other, growing more aroused with each passing moment. Her chest heaved with each breath and she rubbed her legs together anxiously, trying to ignore the heat of the boy next to her and the growing wetness in her panties. When she turned to look at Ron she found him already staring openly at her chest and trying to shift to a more comfortable position with the now rather large bulge in the front of his school trousers. She snuck a glance at Harry and Draco, now clad in only their boxers, before looking back at Ron. He was visibly agitated, sweating and wiggling around...looking rather desperate for some sort of relief, really.

"Hermione," he said, suddenly grabbing her arm. She gasped at the surprise and the tiny button that Ron hadn't taken his eyes off of for quite some time popped, exposing about half of her black lace bra. Ron froze, still holding her arm.

"Hermione, I dunno how much more of this I can take," he said, swallowing hard and keeping his eyes glued to her chest.

"I'm sure you can handle..."

"Ahhh! Oh God, _yes_, Harry! Just like that!"

Ron and Hermione both turned in response to Draco's sharp cry, then gasped as they saw Harry kneeling in front of a now completely naked Draco, his lips wrapped tightly around the blonde's shaft. Ron's whole body gave a jolt and he nearly came right there...oh God, he couldn't handle this. It was too much.

"Oh my God, Ron...isn't this the hottest fucking thing you've _ever _seen?" Hermione gasped, pressing her thighs together.

"I...I...he...oh my fucking God..." Ron stammered, unable to tear his eyes away from the spectacular looking blow job happening right in front of him. Bloody hell, how he wanted one of those right now. "Hermione, I..." he trailed off as Harry released Draco from his mouth, now licking up the sides or around his balls, drawing a wide array of curse words and moans from his partner. "Oh, fuck, I can't handle this."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, balling her hand into a tight fist in her lap. Her fingers had been inching toward her pussy for the last few minutes, and she was having to work very hard to control the various urges...touch herself or jump Ron, both sounded very appealing right now.

"I can't handle any more of this," Ron groaned, sounding quite distressed.

"Of course you can, just..."

"Fuck, Harry...yes!" Draco cried out as Harry slipped a finger inside his ass and took him inside his mouth again.

"...just try to...er..."

"Fuck, Hermione! I can't take this anymore! I swear to God, if he screams like that again I'm going to cum in my fucking trousers."

"And you think this isn't affecting me at all? I've been sopping wet since we set foot in this goddamn place, it's just easier for me to hide how aroused I am!"

Ron groaned as his body gave another jolt, reacting strongly to Hermione's mention of her arousal. He needed to run away and jack off like never before, but he was sure he couldn't even walk at this point. Surely there was no blood left in his legs, it must all be in his painfully hard cock. Since running away was out of the question, he had just one other option: fuck Hermione's brains out.

"Hermione, seriously...I can't..." he groaned, trying to convey his now evident desperation.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" She hissed, grabbing his thigh, swallowing hard when he gasped at her hot touch.

"Is there a spell you can cast that will make us able to hear them but them unable to hear us?" He growled, tightening his grip on her arm and glancing between the boys and Hermione's bra.

"Yeah...hopefully," she replied, whispering a spell and waving her wand in a circle. "There, hopefully that works...now what were you saying?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said, crashing their lips together. Hermione startled at first, then clung to Ron as of he was her last breath of air as they began trying to snog the life out of each other. Ron pulled back first, looking over at the boys. Draco was now writhing against the wall, his hands buried in Harry's hair as he very obviously neared his climax.

"Ron..." Hermione whispered, also staring at the couple across from them.

Ron turned back toward her, sliding closer and resting his large hand on her smooth, bare thigh.

"What?"

"Do something."

With that, he attacked her lips once more, running his hand up her body to cup her partially exposed, bra encased breast. She pulled away with a gasp as he gently squeezed her breast, then started massaging it as he ran his thumb along the top of her bra cup and began kissing his way down her neck.

"This..." he growled, giving her tit a squeeze, "has been...driving me mad...all night long."

"Oh yeah?" She panted, throwing caution to the wind. "Well, there's more where that came from."

Eagerly, Ron began unbuttoning her blouse the rest of the way, then pushed it off her shoulders and threw it on the floor. His hands immediately found her breasts and he began massaging them roughly as she started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Becoming frustrated with all the tiny buttons, she grabbed and pulled hard, ripping the front of his shirt and sending buttons skittering everywhere.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" he exclaimed as she forcefully pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

"Oh, shut up before I change my mind and leave you hanging," she growled, straddling his hips and nibbling down his neck.

"We both know that you...oh fuck...that you couldn't, at this point...holy shit, Hermione!" he exclaimed as her hips settled directly over his, grinding against his cock.

"Tell me what's happening," she ordered as she started undoing his belt.

"I...they're..."

She sucked hard on his neck.

"Oh shit! He...oh my God, he's going to cum."

"Oh yeah?" she whispered into his neck, sliding her hand into Ron's trousers and rubbing him through his boxers.

"Ahhh! Oh fuck, Hermione!"

"Keep talking," she ordered, even though the urgent cries of 'Harry!' were a clear indicator of what was happening between the two boys across the room.

"He...they're...oh God..." he said, arching his back and trying to keep his eyes on the boys. "Draco's about...he's about to cum, 'Mione. He's going to cum any second now."

"I want to see," she announced, pulling her hand out of Ron's pants. He was about to protest when she sat on his lap, slowly grinding her ass against his dick.

"Oh God, Hermione..." he said, sliding his hands up her sides and then grabbing her breasts, squeezing and massaging them from behind.

"Harry! Oh fuck, Harry!" Draco cried, arching his back against the wall.

"Oh my God, Hermione...oh my God...he's cumming, just watch," Ron growled in her ear, making her shiver.

Hermione watched as Draco's hands tightened in Harry's hair and he cried out, this time a string of unintelligible words as his body convulsed and his face contorted into sheer ecstasy.

"Holy fuck," groaned Ron, trying to keep from thrusting his hips against Hermione's ass as they watched Draco writhe against the wall. Finally, he went limp and slid down the wall until Harry caught him in his strong arms and kissed him roughly.

"God, I love you," Draco panted.

"I know, I love you too," Harry replied huskily.

"Now take these damn things off and get in the shower," Draco said, pushing him away and gesturing towards his boxers. "It's your turn now."

Harry grinned at him and wasted no time in pushing his boxers off and and getting in the shower, but not before giving Ron and Hermione a perfect view of his very large hard-on and the rest of his incredible body. Draco too, disappeared behind the shower curtain, and within moments a deeper, huskier voice could be heard moaning.

"Oh, God," Hermione groaned. "He's huge!"

"W...what?" Ron panted.

"Harry...he's huge!"

"Yeah...sure. That's brilliant, Hermione," he replied distractedly, trying to bite back a moan as she twisted and moved around in his lap. If she kept this up, he'd blow his load before he even got his pants off.

"But now I can't see!" she exclaimed, sounding disappointed.

"Then by all means...do something...about it," he panted, listening to the moans of another lucky man receiving what was surely a delicious blow job, or at least a good old fashioned hand job...oh God, he needed Hermione to touch him right _now_!

"Revelio!" She said, jumping up and pointing her wand at the shower curtain. Instantly, it vanished from sight and two steamy figures appeared. "There! Now they'll think it's still there but it won't be blocking our view!"

"Brilliant," Ron sighed, sorely missing the lack of contact with his engorged cock.

Without warning, Hermione spun around and kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling him to his feet. Now that he was standing, Ron towered over the petite Hermione, but she didn't let that slow her down. Instead she started licking her way around his chest and abdomen, tracing every lean, toned muscle with her tongue, sometimes sucking, others biting.

"Oh God," Ron gasped as she rose up on her tiptoes to bite his nipple gently.

"Take these off," she commanded, pushing his pants down his legs until he stepped out of them. Once he had, she pressed her body against his and licked and nibbled as much of his chest and stomach as she could reach.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione...the steam's cleared a little bit and now...now look," Ron said thickly, his throat felt like it was closing in on itself as he watched the two boys. Draco had pushed Harry up against the wall and was now stroking his cock while sucking and biting on his neck.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione said, stepping back and turning to look. Draco was dragging his tongue slowly down Harry's body, clearly driving the man crazy as he bypassed his member and started licking up his thighs.

"Shit," Ron groaned.

"Come here, Ron," Hermione said.

"Come where?" he asked, swallowing hard as he spotted the smoldering look in her eye.

"Here," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him past a couple rows of lockers until they had reached the last row before the shower the boys were in. "Now, look in there and tell me what you see."

"I see...Draco on his knees in front of Harry..."

"And? What is he doing?" Hermione asked, running her hands over Ron's chest and across the top of his boxers.

"He...he's teasing Harry. He keeps licking up his thighs but then stopping before actually touching his cock," Ron relayed, blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah? And what do you think of that?" Hermione asked, tweaking one of his nipples.

"Ohh! I um...er..."

"You what, Ron?" Hermione asked, suddenly pushing him up against the lockers.

"I...I don't know!"

"Really? You're watching your best mate getting his thighs licked and nibbled on and you don't know what you think about it? Come on, Ron," she whispered, slowly sliding his boxers down. She almost gasped as his cock came into view. She thought Harry was huge, Harry was nothing compared to Ron.

"Oh God, Hermione," he gasped as she wrapped as much of her hand as she could fit around his length and began stroking him, painfully slowly.

"Tell me what he's doing, Ron."

"He...he's licking around Harry's bellybutton, then back down to his thighs," he said, struggling to get the words out as Hermione continued to stroke him slowly.

"Is he now? You like that, hmm?"

"I...oh shit!" he exclaimed as Draco ran his tongue up the bottom of Harry's length, then wrapped his lips around Harry's cock and slowly took as much of him in as he could.

"What?" Hermione asked, sliding her other hand down Ron's back and grabbing his tight ass.

"Draco...he's giving Harry a blow job. He...oh shit...he's sucking him off," Ron struggled with the words as complete and utter need started to overtake his brain.

"And what do you think of that?" Hermione asked again, speeding up her strokes and trying to remain quite calm, even though internally she was going crazy with desire.

"I..." Ron panted, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "I think it's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I reckon it feels so good, don't you?" she asked, enjoying the teasing and her obvious power over him. "Wouldn't that feel so good, Ron? Someone's hot mouth around your cock, sucking you off until you came so hard you thought your head would explode?"

Ron groaned, the words, the descriptions she was giving were too much.

"Wouldn't that be incredible?" Hermione prodded, running her thumb over his tip.

"Ohhh...yes," he hissed.

"Do you want that, Ron?" She asked, slowly sinking to her knees.

"I...oh God..."

"Do you?" she asked, before running her tongue up his thigh.

"Oh God, yes."

"Do you want me to suck you off, Ronald?" She pressed, nipping at his thigh.

"Ahh! God yes...please Hermione..." he groaned, sounding desperate. He no longer cared if he sounded desperate or not. He just needed her to touch him, he so desperately needed release.

With that, Hermione wrapped her lips around his tip, circling it with her tongue before taking as much of his enormous cock into her mouth as she could.

"Oh shit," Ron moaned, burying his hands in her hair. She grabbed his ass with both hands and started bobbing her head up and down, licking his cock with all of her might. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked over into the steaming shower and watched what the boys were doing. Draco was apparently pretty good at this because Harry was already arching his back against the wall as Draco sucked on his cock like a child with a lolly.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the boys and looked up at Ron. His chest was heaving and he had beads of sweat running down his face as he bit down on his bottom lip, obviously trying to bite back his moans. Well, Hermione wanted to make him moan...loud. She dug her fingers into his ass cheeks and hollowed her cheeks as she sucked hard.

"Ahh!" Ron cried out, his hips thrusting forward into her mouth. "Oh my God..."

He knew right then that he wouldn't last long. No, he'd wanted her for far too long. Just knowing that Hermione Granger, the woman he'd been lusting after for years, was on her knees in front of him, her lips wrapped around his cock...well, that alone was nearly too much to handle.

She sucked again and smiled inwardly as his breathing became more like panting and his hands tightened in her hair. Slowly, she ran her teeth lightly over him, almost letting him slide out of her mouth completely, but instead just licking around the tip.

"Bloody hell...oh shit..." he gasped as she ran her tongue up the little slit. "Ohh, Hermione..."

She licked up the bottom and sides of his cock before wrapping her lips just around the tip and sucking hard.

"Oh, fuck!" He exclaimed, arching his back off the wall.

She sucked again, harder this time, enjoying his reactions to her ministrations.

"Ohh fuck, Hermione," he moaned. "I'm not...gonna last...much longer..."

She responded by taking him in as far as she could, then running her teeth over him and sucking before running her tongue up the slit again.

"Ohh, fuck...Hermione...I can't...I'm so close..."

She slid him far back into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could as she listened to the moans from both Ron and Harry and the panting cries of 'Draco!' or 'Hermione!'.

"I can't...I need to...I'm going to..." he tried to get the words out but he just couldn't. He was right on the edge, he was so close.

Hermione clamped her lips down and sucked as hard as she could, trying not to choke as Ron's hips thrusted into her mouth.

"Ahhhh...Hermione!" he cried out as he came, his vision going white and his whole body convulsing as he shot stream after stream of hot cum into Hermione's mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but some of it ran down her chin and dripped down her cleavage as she allowed him to slide out of her mouth. Ron's orgasm finally subsided and he relaxed against the wall, panting like he'd just outran a Death Eater, but grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hermione..." he panted, "I swear to God...you're the most...amazing woman...I've ever met."

She smiled up at him, wiping the cum off her chin with the back of her hand and wiping it on her stomach. Ron reached down and pulled her up, kissing her hard.

"Ron," she said when they'd pulled back for air.

"Yeah?"

"You taste good," she whispered, looking up at him coyly.

He shivered in pleasure and kissed her again, running his rough hands down the soft skin of her stomach until he got to the top of her skirt.

"You're wearing too much clothing," he said against her lips.

"You're not wearing any," she said, grabbing his bare ass.

"But you are."

"Then do something about it."

He spun her around and pushed her up against the lockers, wasting no time unzipping and discarding her skirt.

"Ohh, fuck...Draco!" Harry cried out.

Ron and Hermione both turned just in time to see Harry climax, digging his fingers into Draco's shoulders as his abs visibly contracted and his back arched.

"Mmm...he lasted longer than you," Hermione teased.

"Well he's clearly not a virgin." Ron said coolly. "Besides, I've wanted you for way too long."

"You're a virgin?" Hermione asked in surprise. "I...I am too."

"Not for long," Ron said, winking at her as he kissed her passionately, cupping her breasts.

"Oh, God," Hermione moaned. "Get on with it, then, I've been waiting long enough!"

Ron grinned, kissing her neck and reaching behind her to unclasp her sexy black lace bra. Once he'd discarded it, he immediately began worshipping her ample breasts, massaging them, kissing them and sucking on her nipples, licking up drops of his cum that had dripped onto her boobs, all the while enjoying the little purrs and moans she was rewarding him with. He trailed up her neck, sucking and nibbling on her collarbone as he twisted and tweaked her nipples, then trailed his tongue all the way down her stomach, stopping when he reached the top of her lacy black panties.

"Ron..." she moaned.

"What's that, love?" He answered, grinning before running his tongue along the top of her knickers and cupping her hot pussy through her panties.

"Please...just...just take them off..." she begged, _needing_him to touch her.

"Are you sure?" He teased, hooking his thumbs in the sides and tracing around her bellybutton with his tongue.

"Ohh, God. Yes, Ron...please..." she begged, need overtaking any doubts she may have had.

He obliged, pulling the lace down slowly, marveling at how wet she was already. She hadn't been kidding earlier when she said that she was sopping, she really was, and she smelled delicious.

"Touch me, Ron. I need you to touch me, now," Hermione said breathlessly, kicking her knickers off.

Ron grabbed her thighs and looked her beautiful body up and down, thoroughly enjoying the view that he'd waited so long to see. He nipped at her thigh playfully before taking a long lick up her slit, enjoying the taste of her juices.

"Ohh, God..." Hermione moaned, her hands winding themselves in his hair.

Ron took few more long licks up her pussy, now and then flicking his tongue over her clit a couple of times.

"Ohh, fuck!" She exclaimed, arching her back.

Ron continued, slurping up Hermione's delicious juices and toying with her clit, then slowly sliding a finger into her and pumping it in and out.

"Ohh...ohhh Ron..." she moaned, tightening her grip in his hair.

He added another finger and pumped them in and out of her rapidly, then sucked hard on her clit.

"Ohh fuck, Ron...I'm going to..."

He responded by adding another finger and flicking his tongue over her clit rapidly, before sucking hard on it again.

"I...I...ohhhh...Ron..."

He pumped his fingers into her madly, sucking on her clit as hard as he could until she climaxed. She came hard, her pussy walls clamping down on his fingers and her whole body shaking as she rode her orgasm through. When she finally relaxed, Ron slid his fingers out and slowly licked them clean, grinning at the juices still dripping down her thighs. He stood and pressed his body against hers, kissing her passionately and enjoying the feel of her bare chest pressed against his. His member was fully hard and aching again from all he'd just done to Hermione, and all he really wanted to do now was shag her brains out. He reached up and started playing with her breasts again, rolling her nipples between his fingers as she moaned and ground her hips against his.

"Ron," she panted, "Ron, I need you to fuck me."

Ron faltered for a moment. Even as aroused as he was, he still hadn't expected to be shagging Hermione against a wall. He'd thought they'd go find a bed or…or _something _other than a wall!

"What? Here? It's your first time, 'Mione. Do you really want to be fucked up against the wall?"

"You talk too much."

"Not like I don't want to, but..."

"Just shut the hell up and fuck me! Now!" Hermione growled, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Yes, Ron, I want you to fuck me against this damn wall, just do it now!"

Ron grabbed her by the waist and pressed his tip against her slick entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, hoping to hurt her as little as possible.

"I'm ready, just do it Ron, please!"

"I love you," he whispered before thrusting his hips forward and breaking through her barrier in one swift movement. She gasped at the pain, digging her fingernails into Ron's shoulders as she tried to adjust to the size of him, and he just willed himself not to move.

"You...you what?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I love you, Hermione. I always have, and I should have told you ages ago but I couldn't get up the nerve."

"I...I love you, too," she replied, smiling and kissing him. The pain was almost gone now and she was trying to move her hips around a little.

"Good," he groaned as she shifted her hips. "Tell me when you're alright."

"I'm okay now," she replied after a moment, grabbing Ron's toned arms. "Move."

"Are you sure?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Just move!"

He complied, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in with a hiss.

"Ohh, God," Hermione moaned. "More. I'm up against a _wall_, Ronald, don't take it so damn easy on me."

With that, Ron started thrusting into her steadily, his fingers digging into her hips and her fingernails scratching across his back. Faster and faster he drove into her as their moans got louder and his thrusts became more erratic as they both quickly neared completion. His fingers bruised her hips as she sucked and nibbled on his neck, and he reached between them to play with her clit.

"Ohh, God...Ron!" She gasped, arching her back.

"I'm not...gonna last...much longer," he groaned, pounding into her with all that he had left.

"Me either..." she moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly as he drove her closer and closer to her climax. "Ohh, fuck!"

"Shit, Hermione...I'm so close..." He moaned, right on the edge of oblivion.

"I...I...ahhh Ron!" she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders as her pussy walls contracted around him and her whole body convulsed.

"Ohh, fuck...Hermione!" He cried in return, the tightness of her spasming walls driving him over the edge. He slammed into her one last time before every muscle in his body seemed to contract and his cock shot streams of his hot seed deep inside Hermione's juicy pussy.

"You're incredible," Hermione said, smiling as she ran her hands through Ron's hair.

"Well you're amazing," returning her smile and kissing her lightly. "Please tell me that you'll be my girlfriend?"

"After all of that?" She teased. "Of course I will. I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, slowly sliding out of her and pulling her away from the wall, wrapping her tightly in his arms and kissing her.

"Mmm...what do you say we head back to your room?" She asked, running her hands down his chest.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," he said, pulling on his trousers and tossing her his shirt. "No one's up, we'll just carry the rest."

"Come on," she said, grabbing her clothes in one arm and then taking Ron's hand in her free hand.

"I'm coming," he said, smiling at her adorable eagerness as she dragged him toward the door.

"Not yet, you're not, but you will be!" She teased as they left, leaving behind them the strong smell of sweat and sex mixed together, along with two long forgotten lovers.

"D'you reckon you'll ever tell them that their charms wore off right around the time they started undressing?" Draco asked, grinning as he stared at the spot where Ron just fucked Hermione against the wall.

"_Definitely _not," Harry replied, running his hand down his lover's member. "This will be our little secret."

"Along with a few other things," Draco added, smiling up at him. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here," Harry replied, slamming his thick cock into Draco's greedy ass.

"Ohh, God...my favorite place to be," Draco moaned as Harry brushed up against his prostate.

"Mine too, love. Mine too."


End file.
